Television cameras include, inter alia, a camera housing, an objective lens and a memory board, hereinafter called a target, which is provided to generate the video signal. By means of the optical system, an image field is generated on the target from which the video signal is generated by scanning with an electron beam or other scanning according to a television raster.
In practice, there exists the danger, particularly for small, portable cameras, that the picture is adversely influenced by strong, inadvertent acceleration of the camera housing, i.e. the picture is blurred. This means that, for example, the desired field partially leaves the target area and parts of the desired picture are temporarily lost.
Such blurring can be substantially eliminated or reduced by placing the camera housing onto a tripod or by accessories with which the camera is carried on the body. However, in practice such means cannot always be employed or are often insufficient.